


Beard Burn

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, chris evans rpf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23





	Beard Burn

This was the first time your family was going to meet Chris. You were excited because finally you had a great guy to bring home. And you hoped your family would feel the same way.

When Chris first came home after his latest film, you noticed one major change. He had grown his beard back out. Now, you  _ loved _ the beard. You loved the way it would tickle your face when you kissed him. How it would rub against your cheek when you hugged him. But most of all, you love, love, loved how it felt between your thighs. 

The delicious feeling of his beard rubbing your thighs when he would go down on you felt better than anything you've ever experienced. It had felt so good the first time you didn't want to let him up. You had gasped at the sensation of it as he rubbed his cheek up the inside of your thighs, making you tremble more than usual.

He knew how it was going to make you feel and he grinned to himself at your reaction. Loving the sounds you were making. When he finally reached your core, you were dripping wet for him. 

“You've never been this wet for me, babe.” He commented without looking up at you. “What could I have possibly done that was so different?” He asked faking innocence all the while rubbing his beard on you again.

“You… you know what it is.” You gasped out. He laughed and then plunged forward. Licking up your lips and then sliding his tongue in. You wrapped your legs around him, squeezing your thighs together a little so you could feel his beard more. 

It felt amazing, his beard and his tongue together. Your senses were in overload. And when he went to suck on your clit you completely lost it.

The beard would have to stay. Now that you had felt what it was like with it, you didn't ever want to go back. You reached over and stroked his face, savoring the feel under your palm. You were in your car in the driveway of your mom's house almost ready to go in.

“Are we gonna meet your family or are you gonna rub my face all night?”

You sighed. You really could rub his face all night. “We're going in.” You opened the door and led the way up to the front door.

Your mom answered the door and welcomed you both in. When she was shaking Chris's hand you noticed that she had a strange look on her face. That look continued throughout dinner. So when the plates were cleared and Chris was with your brother and dad in the den watching TV you asked your mom what was going on.

You were washing the dishes with her and your sister and aunt. “Mama, why were you looking at Chris like that? Did he do something wrong?”

“No, Y/N, darling he didn't.”

“So why were you giving him the evil eye?”

Your mom was silent and she looked over at your aunt and sister.

“What is it?” You were concerned now.

“He's a nice boy, Y/N.” Your mom began. “It's just that beard of his. I don't like it.”

You started laughing. Was that it? 

“What's so funny? That beard is ridiculous. All that hair. It makes him look homeless.”

You laughed even harder. He looked  _ far _ from homeless. 

“Mama, it's not  _ that _ bad.” Your sister came to your defense. “I kinda like it.”

“Bah, you're young, what do you know?” Your aunt dismissed her. Turning to you she said “Y/N a man like that should look more professional. He should be clean shaven. It would make him more respectable.”

“Y/N do you like him in the beard?” Your mom asked.

“Chris likes the beard and if he likes it, I love it.” You said simply. You weren't going to elaborate on exactly why you loved it, not to your mom.

“I still don't like it,” your mom said.

You shrugged and walked out and headed to the den. 

“You ready to go?” You asked Chris.

“Yeah sure.”

You gathered your things and said your goodbyes. You were quiet on the drive back and even when you got back into your apartment.

“What's going on there, babe? Why are you so quiet?”

You sighed and told him about your mom not liking his beard.

“So, should I shave it? I mean, if they don't like it…”

“No, no. Absolutely not!” You told him quickly, reaching out and stroking his face. “If they don't like it, that's their issue. I love it.”

“I know why you love it so much.” He said a mischievous grin on his face.

“Oh do you now?”

He nodded and picked you up to carry you to the bedroom. You were in for more beard burn and you couldn't wait.

  
  
  



End file.
